


Eclipsing Hearts

by Hanashi_o_suru



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Literature, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanashi_o_suru/pseuds/Hanashi_o_suru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He was the sun, you were the moon. You had your places in the skies, however, much like the sun and moon that drifted in space, they still had a moment where they crossed paths.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipsing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I did for one Kanda Yu's birthday~! :D
> 
> I'm pretty proud of this one ^^V

Hands ghosted over the lithe figure. Everywhere they touched started an internal fire. They mapped every parcel of skin which had been long revealed to them, every inch of it, smooth and scarred. They stopped at a particular old wound, one that rested just above the hip, where a blade had met the once unblemished area, piercing straight through. It caused much trouble, nearly to the point of just barely becoming the loss of your most treasured person.

Not that you would admit that to anyone else. Clucking your tongue, you lean down, capturing a whine from the one below you, internally grinning in satisfaction when it morphed into a pleasured mewl. Eyes of cobalt looked down at what you deemed to be the most brilliant sight of your artificial life.

Snowy locks spread out like a halo, silver eyes hazed over in a feeling only you could give. Marks new and old occasionally decorated his form, often over the most sensitive points that you yourself had found upon the boy’s being. You grinned as you admired your handiwork. You knew he would throw a hissy fit when he saw how high some of your love bites were. Not that you really cared. All the more reason to show that he was taken.

“Yu…” His voice was heavy when he called your name. The name you only ever willingly let one other person call you. It was a long time ago, but it didn’t matter anymore. The other had long since left a hole in your grieving heart, and it was but a short few months ago when that void had slowly begun to fill with another. “Yu….p-please….t-take it off…”

“Soon, Moyashi.” You whisper, only vaguely remembering the ribbon preventing the younger male’s release. “I’m not done just yet.” The dark promise in your voice, made the younger male squirm in sexual excitement. He knew not on just how badly you wanted to take him, to make him scream your name until he couldn’t speak anymore.

You had been the same as him once. Having lost someone. But that was where similarities ended. He was the sun, shining brightly, whilst you were the moon, only able to reflect what the other could barely give off from his place in the sky. Honestly, you were fine with that. He was your personal sun, one which you will keep with you for as long as you were able. Even beyond what you were able if you had it your way.

Leaning down, you lick at one of the younger boy’s nipples, watching with a critical eye as the smaller body writhed at the sensation you gave him. His eyes had closed, his fingers grasping into his palms, having nothing else they could latch onto. They were, after all, tied with the rope you often used to keep your hair tied back.

“Yu…s-so close…p-please…” Hazy molten eyes of silver were pleading with you. You wouldn’t last much longer, you realize that.  
“Just a little longer, Allen.” You inwardly grimaced at how you said the child’s name. The ‘L’s’ in his name having been curved to have a combination ‘R’ sound. “You’ll feel really good soon.” You promise him.

And doing so you did. Of the two of you, you still sported at least your training pants. Removing your aching need from them was quicker than if you had been wearing your normal attire with your Exorcist Uniform. You eyed your uke once more. A message only you and he would know. “Do it”, was what this cursed child’s plea had been, and it was exactly how you were going to continue. You press against him, teasing his anal muscles, before slowly, and carefully, pushing in little by little.

Allen didn’t mind pain, but only to an extent. You both learned it was only the pain after in where he would groan and pout, blaming you for going to hard, or too fast. Not that it mattered while in the heat of the moment. You always made sure of that. Before you knew it, you were in as deep as you could. The heat and tightness surrounding your cock could’ve made you cum right then and there.

Frankly, you had more stamina than that. “Get ready. I’m moving now.” You tell him, before pulling out just enough to slam back in, hitting that spot you could now find with the greatest of ease. Like a bow, his back arched, mouth unable to release his pleasured screams, having been rendered soundless at your uncanny precision.

Grinning, you repeated the actions, and placing a leg over a shoulder and hip respectfully, you were able to go deeper, and in turn, making that trapped pleasured scream become released into your room. Yours, and his. Unknown to the rest of the Order, of course. Here you could do what you waned, hear all you wanted of your young lover.  
Here you were granted to be who you really were, and not how your ‘friends’ would all see you. You still used that term rather loosely. Through your own hazed eyes, you can see the boy is closer. His member is a painful red, but you don’t want to let him cum just yet…you wanted to cum at the same time…fill him with your essence, as he spilled his over the both of you.

A little more…a little more…”KANDA!” There inlay the signal.

“Fine, fine.” You pretend to mutter in annoyance. Removing the ribbon with deft hands, the material soaked with the pre-cum of the other. You toss it aside, and resume your pace. Faster, harder, you succumb to your primal desires.

 

Louder, screaming, you watch with hidden interest as your lover cums hard. The semen reaching as far up as his chin, and barely coating your chest. Clucking your tongue, you lean down, biting harshly on the boy’s shoulder, soon meeting your end as you fill him to the brim.

“Yu…” Allen muttered your name, the arms of sleep’s embrace was coming over him. You smile softly at him, pulling out, before quickly undoing his make-shift binds. A tender side was a side that only Allen Walker would ever see. “Happy…B’rthday…”  
Yes, June 6. Kanda sighed contently. “So this was hat you were so hung-hoe over all day, Moyashi?” You asked, a small smile sneaking its way.

“Mm…b’n plann’ it…” the younger yawned. “S’glad worked out…a’ want’d…” You roll your eyes, but allow the smile to show as you watched the now sleeping form.  
A birthday wasn’t something you really liked celebrating, not because it meant getting older, but because you weren’t technically born. You were the end result of a project, but a lot of things changed from then to now.

He was the sun, you were the moon. You had your places in the skies, however, much like the sun and moon that drifted in space, they still had a moment where they crossed paths. It was a selfish wish, but you hope the eclipse would never cease, thus allowing to spend all of eternity with your shining sun.


End file.
